


Appointment in Edom

by amusawale



Series: Appointment in Edom [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate ending season 3a, Blackmail, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Hostage Situations, M/M, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: Magnus asks for Asmodeus' magic to help Jace. Asmodeus gives him just one option; come back and rule with me. As a guarantee of Magnus' compliance, he holds Alec hostage until Magnus' return from rescuing Jace. Magnus orders Alec to leave when he returns and instead, Alec turns the portal so that he stays in Edom, resolving to rescue Magnus by any means necessary.





	1. A Bargain is Made

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shoutout to my artist dimshums, find her on Tumblr and to my beta reader, quebedazarn (also on Tumblr) who stepped in at the last minute when my other beta reader flaked. Also to the mods for making this happen and to Harry Shum Jr. and Matthew Daddario for bringing Malec to such realistic life.  
> Also, I'd like to thank all the #saveshadowhunters peeps on twitter for keeping us all engaged and hopeful and active. It'll happen people. We WILL be back.  
> Here is the magnificent artwork for this fic

[Fic Artwork](http://dimshums.tumblr.com/post/177409549155/appointment-in-edom-mature-by)

Magnus walked along the hot rocky ground, his hands shaking just a little as his heart pounded in his chest. He could see the sloping roof and brick façade of Asmodeus’ dwelling in the distance. He remembered it well from his childhood, even though he hadn’t been back since. Not knowing what he would find in his father's house, so many years later, he kept an awareness that the stakes were high. If he didn’t succeed in his mission, Alec would have to kill Jace and he didn’t want to think about what that would do to his boyfriend.

 He pushed open the front door and stepped cautiously into his father's living space, looking around to see that Asmodeus still kept a myriad of books on many subjects, his short attention span yet brilliant mind not allowing him to finish one before he was on to the next.

He still had uncomfortable-looking chairs dotting the room. The décor reminded Magnus weirdly of his own living room. Eight hundred years since he’d been here and it seemed like yesterday though he'd never admit it to anyone; not even Alexander.

He thrust the thought of his boyfriend far from him.  He didn’t need to be thinking of what he’d left behind right now. He needed to _focus_.

So here he was again, stepping into his father's house; seeking to ask him a favor.  Flashes of their life together kept flitting through his mind… and even after all this time, he never could quite forget that there were good times too. His father had been true to his nature; a greater demon through and through, manipulative, selfish and cruel. And it was a greater demon that he’d taught Magnus to be. He’d also taught Magnus how to read and write, a love of books and music, the ability to live in the moment and enjoy every minute of his long and complicated life.  Magnus had rejected the bad a long time ago didn’t but that didn’t mean he didn’t still cherish the good.

 His father was tall, handsome and loving – he was everything Magnus could ever have dreamed of in a guardian. He was the only one who was the same as Magnus. Who had the same eyes. He had never really felt right, using his powers for evil, but he’d had no other frame of reference for who he was.

It wasn’t until he was a grown man, able to think on his own and in love for the first time that he found the courage to step out of his father’s shadow. He stopped for a minute and took a shaky breath as the memory of his first soldier, fresh from raping and pillaging in Rome, and now returned home to claim his rightful throne in Persia. He had been tall, dark and dangerous; an animal in bed. Magnus had loved him fiercely, to the exclusion of all else. Including his father’s threats and demands. He could hardly recall the man’s name now, but sometimes a particular scent of frankincense and sweat would take him right back to his first love’s bed.

 And now love had brought him back here to his father’s house. He knew it was the height of folly what he was doing. But he had no choice.

 It was his fault the Jace was in the mess he was in and it was his duty to fix it. He knew that whatever happened, if Jace died or if they didn't manage to heal him it would sit between him and Alec; festering like an open wound, a pusing pustule of pain, purulent, and increasingly difficult to ignore. Eventually, it would break Alec.

Break them.

He was determined to fix it whatever it took.

Even if it meant facing his father and asking him for help.

Asking him for his magic.

He stopped, listening for movement, just waiting to see what happened. Would his father send in his Edomites or would he come himself? Magnus wasn't sure which one he preferred. If pressed he would say that he preferred to face the Edomites. The way his luck was running these days though, he was pretty sure he was about to face his father.

This expectation was not disappointed as Asmodeus limped into the room. Magnus watched him come; eyes skimming over the dragon-headed cane his father leaned on as he came toward Magnus, wondering what might have happened to him in the time they’d been apart that caused Asmodeus to need it.

He couldn't imagine and he didn't want to ask.

It’s not like they knew each other well enough anymore for those kinds of questions to be welcomed. He hesitated, waiting to see if his father would recognize him.  Asmodeus paused and looked at him for not more than a moment, eyes gleaming yellow and pleased as he hobbled forward to envelop Magnus in his arms.

“Do mine eyes deceive me?” he asked, “Is it my son I see?” his cat eyes flashed, mirroring Magnus’ own and reminding him of the connection they shared that went blood deep.

 “It is isn't it? Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Greenwich.”  He said circling Magnus like he was a prize pig at the fair.

“Not that it matters father,” Magnus murmured, “But I _was_ the High Warlock of Brooklyn; not Greenwich.”

“Well, you’ll have to forgive my ignorance. It’s not like you call…or write…perform the occasional blood sacrifice…” Asmodeus said going for grumpy but simply sounding…amused. Magnus remembered that from his childhood too. Asmodeus never seemed to take anything seriously. Magnus realized that that was where he got the ability to try to joke his way out of any serious conversation.

“What brings you to my lair, son?” Asmodeus asked, “Have you returned home to me at last?”

Magnus shook his head slowly.

“Well then to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” Asmodeus asked.

Magnus closed his eyes and sighed. It wouldn’t do to delay the inevitable. Better to get it out now.

“I need your magic father.”

He was prepared for more than the wind of wrath that swept across the room feeling like fire against his skin. He was prepared for anything. The gust blew him across the room but didn't burn him, just licked at his flesh like angry little tongues of flame.

“You dare, after years of ignoring me to come here and ask me for my magic?” Asmodeus eyed him incredulously, “Well I _will_ say this for you boy, you have chutzpah.”

Magnus had to bite down the urge to apologize; years apart and he still felt like obeying every whim of his father.

“Thank you father, that's very kind of you to say.”

That got Magnus another push from the whirlwind of heat enveloping him and he flew backward landing on his arse.

“Will you give me your magic or not?” he still ventured to ask as he picked himself up with as much dignity as possible.

“Why would I do that son? What's in it for me?” Asmodeus said, tilting his head

“Well, you could file it under helping your chosen child?” Magnus said.

The sound of Asmodeus laughter shook the rafters on the building and some books fell to the floor. His eyes shone, gleaming with glee as he studied his son.

“It really is wonderful to see you again, Magnus. You can see yourself out.”

Magnus shifted from foot to foot, knowing he was summarily dismissed but not willing to leave without getting what he came for.

“Well if helping your son won't do it then you tell me what you want.” He said.

“There's one thing I've always wanted and that's for you to come home,” Asmodeus said at once, leaning his hip on his cane.

Magnus’ mind flew to Alec and the fragility of his mortal life. He would gladly give this to Asmodeus at any other time of his existence if the circumstances were similar.

But now… _now_ when he had found the… _love_ …of his life?

And that love was mortal too; was he supposed to leave him behind?

Just turn his back on Alexander and let him go?

There was no way his father would not want him to stay longer than any one mortal lifetime could be. If he stayed, it meant that he said goodbye to Alec forever. Was he willing to make that sacrifice?

“Father, please! Is there nothing else? Anything at all. Please father.”

He was not above begging.

 Asmodeus laughed and laughed and laughed.

There was a mini-quake from the force of his mirth.

“Really? Anything else? You’d rather give me _anything else_ than coming home and rooming with me? I don't think you're as desperate for my help as you claim.”

Magnus took a deep breath, trying to order his thoughts and come up with reasonable arguments as to why this was a _horrible_ idea.

“My friend is in mortal danger as is the entire world if Lilith succeeds in raising her son. If you gave me your magic, I would need to go back up top to save him. It’s simply semantics father.”

“Do I have your word that you will return as soon as you're done saving your so-called friend?”

“Is there nothing else that I can give you in exchange father?” Magnus tried again, feeling his heart sink with the choice he would be forced to make. He had promised Alec to give all, even his life, to fix this mistake. He was a man of his word.

“There is nothing I want…or need…but you, my son,” Asmodeus said with a smirk, eyes brightening with the realization that he had Magnus cornered.

“Then I give you my word, father. “ Magnus said sadly. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying not to think about Alexander’s face when he found out. Catarina would understand why and he would see her again, but Alec…his poor mortal Alec, a shadowhunter who only loved once, and fiercely. What was the fair thing to do for all of them? He had no clue. All he knew was that he had a job to do, and this was how it got done.

Asmodeus snorted, “And I should believe your word why?”

 “Because I am a man of honor, Father. You do remember what that is, don’t you? “

“Pshah!” Asmodeus said throwing his hands up in dismissal, “I do not know this honor you speak of.  I love you Magnus, my child my heir… but things happen. People lie, minds change; Edom is chock full of examples. So I have one more demand for you before I give you my magic.”

“Name it,” Magnus said.

“I demand a hostage.”

“Father, this is me. I keep my word. You _know_ that. Father please, allow me to do this my way.”

Magnus knew Asmodeus well enough, knew how his Machiavellian mind worked, knew who he would ask for. He didn’t even want to give him the leeway to say the words.

“It seems to me that you want a lot from me without giving a thing. I should turn my back on you and let you sort out your issues on your own.” Asmodeus said mouth curling at the corner like the self-satisfied shylock he was.

Magnus sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat, “Very well father, you shall have your hostage. But I require your word that no harm will come to him, or the deal is off.”

Asmodeus put a hand on his chest, feigning upset, “Magnus! I am mortified that you think I would hurt your friends.”

It was Magnus turn to snort wryly, “Do we have a deal or not Asmodeus?”

 His father held out his hand, “We have a deal,” he said as Magnus shook it, “Now summon that delectable boyfriend of yours. It’s time I got to know my son-in-law to be.” Asmodeus said settling himself on a throne-like chair that appeared behind him out of the blue.

Magnus lifted an eyebrow, making sure his voice came out clear with no shake in it, “As I will be living here with you, I doubt that that relationship will have a chance to go any further. Are you sure you would not rather take someone else? Raphael perhaps? He is like a son to me.”

“Magnus! I’m surprised at you. Would you barter one earthling for another? I would never have thought it.”

Magnus sighed, knowing that his father had him good and cornered. There was no philosophical argument to be had here. Was one hostage less important than another? Why did he feel the need to protect Alec from this but not Raphael? They were both important to him. He had known Raphael longer. A flash of Alec’s hazel eyes across his mind had his heart speeding up and he knew why he would put the shadowhunter first among them all. He was the embodiment of happiness and hope. He was Magnus’ future.

No more though.

No more.

∞

There was no profit to be had in delay. Magnus did the spell that summoned Alec to a pentagram in his father’s living room. It was similar but not the same as the spell to summon a demon, calling to the angel blood in Alec’s veins and anchoring it on the emotional bond he shared with Magnus. He landed on one knee, hand reaching already for his bow and arrows, always ready, always vigilant, prepared to vanquish any enemy. An arrow was pointed at Magnus before Alec was on his feet and he gave a shout of surprise as he took in the tableau around him.

“Magnus!” he said, a question in his voice if not his words.

“Alexander,” Magnus said calmly, hand clasped in front of him, not offering any defense against the still notched arrow aimed at his heart. Alec slowly put down his bow.

 “What is happening?”

Magnus sighed, “We are at my father’s house. You will stay here, with him, until I return.”

“Magnus…?” there were even more questions in the trembling breathiness of Alec’s voice. Magnus knew he just wanted to understand. But understanding would lead to an argument, and Magnus didn’t have the time.

“You’re safe here,” he said before he turned, head thrown back as the power of his father’s magic inundated him.

“Go,” Asmodeus said stepping into the light and causing Alec to lift his bow again, “We shall wait here for you.”

Magnus turned to give Alec a final look, and then he was gone to save his parabatai.

 

 


	2. Edom Sucks Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns what Magnus plan was. He has objections.

Asmodeus circled Alec, looking him up and down like he might be a defective horse he was thinking about purchasing. Alec held the bow tightly in his hand, not daring to move out of the pentagram. He recognized some of the protective sigils etched into it just from being around while Magnus was translating or creating them.

At first, he used to watch Magnus work because he just couldn’t get enough of _looking._

Of not having to hide his admiration or his desire.

Of being able to relish the knowledge that _this_ was his boyfriend.

His boyfriend!

Some days he woke up and still didn’t believe this was his life now. The soft silk sheets and sunlight pouring in, bathing Magnus skin in a flattering light; making Alec’s fingers itch to trace the line from his broad shoulders to his narrow waist.

To know that he could touch could explore could feel his breath quicken and his body respond with no shame, no terror of discovery.

And then Magnus would turn around sleepily as if he could hear Alec’s thoughts, hands stretched out; an offering. 

It would get pretty intense, pretty fast then. His hands would follow the path his eyes had mapped, touching everywhere, relishing the hardness of muscle beneath the soft silk of well-kept skin.  Wanting to lick and bite and suck. Take all of Magnus into his body, one way or the other. The best days were his days off when they had nowhere to be and could really take the time to enjoy.

Hands explored while limbs and tongues were entangled in a game of ‘guess where I end and you begin’. The heat of sleep warm bodies and the urgency of morning wood converging into a miasma of want and need.

“Magnus,” Alec would say into his boyfriend’s skin, inhaling his essence, the scent of what ‘home’ meant to him now. Sandalwood and lavender, the sharp tang of silver from his rings as he sucked Magnus’ fingers into his mouth interspersed with the bitter aftertaste of nail polish. He loved it all.

Magnus would grab his face and kiss him like he was breakfast and Magnus was starving. His heart beating impossibly hard in his chest, unable to believe that this feeling didn’t end, it didn’t dissipate, it didn’t disintegrate; it seemed to get stronger every day.

The desire as all-consuming as the first time…

No.

 It was even more intense. With every touch, every look, he fell ever deeper into a hole he never wanted to climb out of.

He would do anything to protect the love he’d found.

“What do you want from me?” he asked Asmodeus keeping his voice calm and even like they taught him to do in shadowhunter training.

The Greater Demon lifted an arrogant eyebrow, “From _you_? Not a thing.”

Alec took a deep breath, “Magnus then. What do you want from _him_?”

“Not just a pretty face then,” Asmodeus said with a chuckle.

“No. So don’t you think you’d better start talking before I let one of these loose?” Alec said lifting his bow and notching an arrow.

Asmodeus’ other eyebrow went up too, “I see what he sees in you now,” he said.

Alec said nothing, just gave him a look.

“Do you have a father, boy?” Asmodeus asked.

Alec inclined his head.

“Well then, you know the bond between father and son. How important it is.”

“Just because you provided the sperm that birthed him doesn’t make you a father.”

“Ohoo, the mouth on him,” Asmodeus said clearly tickled, “No, perhaps that doesn’t. But the forty years I spent raising him certainly do.”

“Well, he doesn’t need you anymore,” Alec said.

“The fact that he came here begs to differ with that assessment.”

Alec narrowed his eyes, reluctantly lowering his weapon, “What do you want from him?”

“Nothing. Just a little of his time.”

“And I’m here as what? Insurance?”

Asmodeus shrugged, inclining his head in acknowledgment.

“And when he comes back, you’ll let us go?”

“When he comes back, you’re free to leave.”

“ _Both_ of us?”

Asmodeus chuckled coming to stand right outside the pentagram, “You are _truly_ more than a pretty face. I must congratulate Magnus on his choice.”

∞

Magnus walked slowly toward his father’s house, his heart heavy. Once he was back in there, Alec would be set free. And then what? Would Asmodeus even let him bid his lover goodbye? Magnus seriously doubted it. He paused outside the house, just looking.

“Alexander,” he murmured sadly then he reached out and pushed the door open.

The two men were exactly where he left them. Alec in the pentagram and Asmodeus outside it. They seemed to be in some sort of standoff. Magnus did not want to know.

“It is done?” Asmodeus asked.

Magnus nodded.

“Good,” Asmodeus said and gestured toward Alec.

“Your guest may leave at his earliest convenience.”

Magnus nodded, turning his head slowly, painfully to look at Alec.

 “Alexander-“

“Don’t.”

“Jace is fine. Lilith’s been defeated. You should go. They’ll need you.”

Alec just shook his head, fists clenching, “You’re out of your mind if you think I’m leaving you.” He growled.

Magnus forced his eyes to look up and meet Alec’s.

 “Alexander…” he said and swallowed, seeing the devastation in Alec’s eyes, the determination, and stubbornness, the soft way he always looked at Magnus like he was some precious thing to be cherished.

It hurt.

It hurt to look into those eyes and know that he would never see that look again.

It hurt to know he put the devastation in those eyes…again. It had been painful to see it the first time and it was a thousand times worse to see it now. This time there was no hope for reconciliation one day down the road. This was it, end of the line. Everyone get off the train.

Alec continued to look at him like Magnus had reached into his chest with his fist and pulled out his heart.

“Alexander, this was the only way,” his voice faded a bit at the end, it was that or collapse on the floor in despair.

“And now? I leave you here to rot? I just go back to the Institute and forget you ever existed?” Alec said in that tone of voice that said ‘are you _really_ that stupid?’

Magnus looked away, wetting his lips as he twiddled his fingers, searching for a distraction.

“Magnus…?” Alec took a step forward, foot landing on the border of the pentagram.

“No!” Magnus said using his magic to push him back, “You will not leave the safety of that circle!”

“Magnus…” Alec said ignoring his words as he began to walk toward Magnus again.

“Alexander!” Magnus was panicked now, pushing with both hands as Alec tried to resist his magic. He was actively fighting back tears now. His voice cracked, “Don’t make this harder than it already is.”

“Oh stop. This isn’t Wuthering Heights,” Asmodeus’ bored voice cut in as he snapped his fingers. The pentagram disintegrated like it had never existed.

Alec walked toward him, completely ignoring the Greater Demon in the room and clutched his arm, “I’m not going anywhere,” he said.

Magnus narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend.

 “If you’re staying, then so am I.”

“Alexander, your parabatai needs you,” Magnus tried.

“He has Clary and Isabelle,” Alec said his shoulders set in a stubborn stiff line.

Magnus opened his mouth to say, ‘Actually no, he doesn't, Clary disappeared with Jonathan,’ but then closed it again. He knew that expression on Alec’s face. It was his ‘I said what I said’ face. Magnus usually loved that face. Quite honestly it usually had him all hot and bothered. Visions of Alec tossing him about and making him do…whatever, flickering like movie trailers through his mind.

But today… it filled him with despair. He hardened his expression, made his eyes cold and his lips stiff.

“I don’t _want_ you to stay Shadowhunter. Leave. _Now_. “

Alexander simply stared; searching his eyes for only Alec knew what. Magnus made sure his eyes stayed empty of emotion, expressionless and dead. He dropped the glamour and let his cat eyes shine, so like his father’s.

“I want to be here Alec. I want to stay with my father. I need you to go. Edom is not built for your kind.”

“Jonathan stayed here,” Alec _still_ argued.

“Jonathan had demon blood.”

Alec shrugged, crossing his arms resolutely.

Magnus took a deep long painful breath, opening a portal, “It will take you to my office. Leave now.”

 After a long moment of intense eye fucking, Magnus whispered hoarsely, “ _Please.”_

Alec’s shoulders dropped, “Fine,” he said and stepped into the portal. It closed behind him and then Magnus was alone with Asmodeus.

“A dramatic one that one. Isn’t he? I thought he’d outstubborn you there.”

Magnus' lips trembled and he turned away.

 _‘Yeah…me too,’_ he thought wistfully. He blinked a few times to clear the shine from his eyes and then turned back to face his father.

“Well father, you have me now. What would you do with me?”

Asmodeus laughed, “Cure you of this sentimentality for one,” he said, “But for now, why don’t you get settled in. Tomorrow we will begin your training. If you are to rule Edom with me, there are many things you need to know.”

“Wonderful.” Magnus murmured, making his way down the hall to his old room. The paintings on the wall watched as he passed them, and he could see shapes moving in the walls from his peripheral vision. He ignored it all, walking straight and stiff to his door. He placed his hand on it and it opened, recognizing him even after all this time. Everything was as he’d left it. The book he’d been reading before he had left to go topside for recon still lying on his bedside table, turned upside down. He sat down with a sigh and tried to accept that this was his life now. He very deliberately did not think of Alexander.

∞

Alexander turned the direction of the portal so that it emerged just outside the entrance to Asmodeus’ lair. He immediately sought shelter behind some rocks because he had no idea what safeguards Asmodeus had in place to guard the periphery of his domain. He could see the Edomites flying around above him and hoped they hadn’t caught sight of him or did not consider him a threat. He needed a plan.

He needed to think.

He crouched down behind a rocky outcrop, looking at the landscape around him. It was bleak, red, with mini-volcanoes erupting suddenly here and there and dragons’ ugly cousins policing the skies. There didn’t seem to be anywhere to go to ground. He would have to rely on his nourishment rune for sustenance – thank the Angel he’d been transported with his stele – and sleeping was probably a far-fetched dream. There had to be a way he could get Magnus out, even if he was forced to knock him out and drag him away.

He wondered where Izzy and his family thought he was. When Magnus had summoned him, he’d been in the back of the mundane building, preparing to battle the thing that had taken over Jace’s body. This meant that Jace had seen him disappear and would be able to tell everyone else; if Magnus hadn’t been able to.

He doubted that Magnus _had_ said a thing; simply because of how ashamed he’d been of his relationship with Asmodeus.  He would not have wanted Alec’s family to know that he’d colluded with Asmodeus to take Alec hostage. No matter how little choice he’d had in the matter.  Magnus was always so ready to sacrifice himself. To put himself in front of others and absorb the danger; an all-powerful warlock, never needing anyone’s help. Always willing to help others.

Alec had taken that for granted for so long. Didn’t even think twice about asking Magnus to help with shadowhunter business…especially since it meant spending more time together. He hadn’t realized…he hadn’t seen…he hadn’t known that Magnus was resentful of it. Of his endless demands for help…He knew it was one reason why they’d…fought.

Well, now was his time to help Magnus; to be there for him as Magnus had been there for Alec through every crisis he’d been through. And now he’d just saved Alec’s parabatai. Had sacrificed himself _again_. If he really thought Alec could just skip off happily and go home; act like nothing had happened…well. They seriously needed to have a talk.

Right after Alec had rescued Magnus from Asmodeus.

He looked around, absently scanning the landscape as he tried to think about a way out. He decided to move a little further away, keep watch, try to suss out Asmodeus’ plans so he could figure out how to foil them. There was no way the Greater Demon was doing this out of sentimentality. He wanted to use Magnus for something. Alec would not allow it. Nobody would ever use Magnus again if he had anything to say about it.  Not even him.

 

 


	3. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, who's this guy?

Izzy grabbed Jace and hugged him hard after he dragged himself to the ground floor. Then she pushed him away.

 “Where’s Alec?”

He shook his head slowly, still in shock.

Izzy looked from him to Simon, “What’s going on?” she whispered.

“Clary’s…” Jace said and swallowed audibly.

“No!” Izzy cried as she looked for Jace to Simon, hoping to see some hope.

Simon nodded jerkily, “I killed her,” he whispered.

Izzy grabbed her own hair as Luke stumbled next to her. Next thing she knew he was on the ground. She fumbled for her phone and hit speed dial two.

“Mom? We need you. Where’s Alec?”

“Isn’t he with you?” Maryse asked.

“No! Mom, where is he?” she looked at Jace as she said it and watched him blanch.

“What?” she asked hanging up her phone.

“He…disappeared. Just before Magnus came and healed me.”

“And where’s Magnus now?” Izzy demanded.

Jace shook his head, “I don’t know. I came after Clary as soon as…he set me free. I left him in the alley.”

Izzy turned and began to walk.

Jace took a step to follow her but Izzy held up her hand, “Stay here and wait for mom. I’m gonna go check on Magnus and bring him back here. Then we’re gonna sort everything out.”

Jace nodded, hunched in on himself, face lined with grief.

“Everything is going to be fine,” Izzy said before she hurried out. She wished she could believe it.

∞

“So just to recap,” Maryse said, closing her eyes as they sat in Magnus’ empty apartment, “Both Magnus and Alec are gone, as is Clary and the original Jonathan Morgenstern.”

Izzy nodded.

“What else do we know?”

Jace drew a deep breath and straightened his shoulders like the soldier he was supposed to be, “Alec disappeared and then Magnus appeared with the magic. He healed me and then he disappeared again. What does that tell us?”

The room was silent.

“I’m guessing Asmodeus is responsible for their disappearance?” Simon said after a long while.

“Probably.”

“Jonathan probably has Clary,” Maryse said.

“How do you know she just isn’t dead?” Simon asked, breath hitching over the last word.

“Because there’s no sign of her, her body or anything to indicate she didn’t make it out of that balcony alive. So unless we have confirmation in form of a body, we assume that everyone is alive and rescuable.” Maryse declared.

“Yes, ma’am.” Izzy said with a small smile, which disappeared rather fast, “But where do we start to even…look?”

There was another prolonged silence.

“We need a warlock,” Simon said.

“Yes,” Jace agreed. They looked at each other in surprise seeing as they usually didn’t agree on things.

“Catarina,” Izzy said.

“Yes, let’s start there,” Maryse said. She reached out, covering Luke’s hand with hers, very briefly.

“We’ll get your daughter back,” she said.

He nodded painfully, “And your son,” he said.

She acknowledged that with a grimace, her mask of courage quivering for a moment and then stood up.

“For now, we all need rest. We shall converge at the institute at 0800 hours. Do not be late.” She said shooing everyone to their feet. Everyone obeyed; there was nothing else they could do. Nobody expected to get any sleep that night though.

∞

Luke walked out with Maryse.

“How do you do it?” he asked.

“Do what?”

“Stay focused on the job when…” he swallowed, ducking his head to hide the shine in his eyes.

“Years and years of practice,” Maryse said letting him see the grief and terror in her eyes, “It’s what we do.”

He reached out and enveloped her in his arms. They stood there for a long time, just…holding on.

∞

Catarina paced up and down in her PJs as Izzy narrated the night’s events and the disappearance of both her brother and Magnus. She rubbed her fingers agitatedly together, frowning as she thought.

“You know where Magnus went, to get more magic?” Catarina asked.

“Alec said that he had gone to ask Asmodeus for it.” Catarina nodded, “And if Asmodeus gave it to him, then he would have exacted a price. If I’m reading the situation correctly, Alec disappeared and then Magnus came?”

Izzy nodded.

“Asmodeus probably wanted a hostage. To ensure that Magnus returned.” Catarina said, frowning, “But then…”

“But then what?” Izzy asked taking a step toward her.

“I’m just wondering how come he didn’t let Alec go once Magnus came back.”

It was Izzy’s turn to furrow her brow, “You mean like…Alec is free to leave and Magnus stays behind.”

“Ye-" Catarina stopped mid-word, eyes widening in understanding, “-es…”

She glanced ruefully at Izzy, “He wouldn’t agree to return alone, would he?”

Izzy snorted, “Not the Alec I know.”

“So what? You think he has them both trapped in Edom?” Catarina folded her arms, eyes intent on Izzy.

Izzy shrugged, “Either that or…Alec is just stubbornly staying.”

“Magnus would have sent him home though,” Catarina said with certainty.

Izzy laughed sadly, “It certainly does present a quandary, doesn’t it? Alec wouldn’t have wanted to leave. Magnus wouldn’t have wanted him to stay. So…what happened?”

“I guess that’s the question we have to answer,” Catarina replied.

“Can you communicate with him in Edom?” Izzy asked.

“Not unless I go there myself,” Catarina said.

Izzy looked thoughtful, “I don’t suppose you can send someone there instead?”

Catarina gave her a look, “Alec would kill me if I did that.”

Izzy shrugged, “Well, Alec isn’t here.”

∞

Alec crouched low under the overhang he was hiding beneath as the Edomites circled over his position. He wasn’t sure if they were keeping watch on him or just flying about. So far, none had tried to attack him or come any closer so he wasn’t too worried…yet.

He activated the rune that helped him to see far and peered over the rock, looking toward Asmodeus’ house. Magnus and the Greater Demon emerged from the house, the latter talking a mile a minute as he limped beside Magnus. Magnus was staring at him as if listening closely to what he was saying. Alec couldn’t help it; he stared, noting everything about his boyfriend from his body language to his color, how his hair was combed and what his fingers were doing. And it all said one thing to him.

Agitation.

Okay, maybe two things; agitation and sadness.

Asmodeus seemed oblivious, gesturing extravagantly with his hands, looking content with his lot in life. Which meant whatever Asmodeus wanted Magnus to do; he had agreed to it. And he wasn’t happy about it – but he was gonna go through with it.

Alec wanted to run forward, grab Magnus and run. But he knew it wouldn’t be that easy. Magnus was a man of his word, just as Alec was. A man of honor. He would not agree to run out; to welshing on his deal. No, not even with a Greater Demon. Especially when that demon was his dad.

Alec frowned, thinking furiously. What could he do to convince Magnus to leave with him? He watched as his boyfriend walked beside his father, kind of dragging his feet in a way he’d never seen Magnus do topside. His shoulders were slumped and his features were dull. Alec wasn’t imagining things; Magnus looked miserable.

 _‘A fire message?’_ he wondered, thinking that he should definitely let Magnus know he was around and ready to help. That he wasn’t alone. But how could he send a fire message without Asmodeus seeing it?

“Hello,” a voice said, startling him quite badly. He spun on his heel, bow already raised to see a…child? The thing definitely had the head and torso of a child, but his huge reptilian feet and long thick tail told Alec he was something else.

“Um, hello,” he said cautiously, on guard for any sign of attack.

“What are you doing here?” the er, kid’s high piping voice gave off no hint of threat and Alec slowly lowered his bow.

“Er well…” he said, “Who are you?”

The kid stuck its hand out so fast that Alec startled backward, “I’m Lo. Who are you?”

“A-Alec.”

“Hello, A-Alec. Nice to meet you,” Lo said hand still stuck out to be shaken. Alec reached out cautiously and enveloped his much bigger hand around the kid’s. He was startled at the icy cold of its touch and shivered, but shook the hand firmly nonetheless.

“Er, so what are you doing here Lo?” Alec asked.

“I live over there,” Lo said pointing at what Alec had thought was just a bunch of stones.

“Oh. Um, you live alone? Where are your parents?”

Lo inclined his head to the side like a curious bird, eyes glowing an unearthly green, “What are parents?” he asked.

“Um, nothing. So what do you want with me?” Alec was still tense but he was slowly beginning to relax. The kid seemed harmless.

“I saw you spying on the Prince. Why are you spying on the Prince?”

Alec took a shaky breath, “Because he has something that I love.”

“Oh.” Lo said inclining his head the other way while his eyes changed from green to blue to yellow and back, “Something you love. What is this…love?”

Alec leaned against the rock he had been hiding behind. This seemed like it would be a long conversation.

“You live here on your own then?” he asked Lo.

“I live with Hi,” he said.

“Hi? Is that…your mother?”

Lo’s eyes went through a kaleidoscope of colors before settling on blue, “Mother. Is that another thing like ‘love’ that you won’t explain?”

Alec sighed, “Hey maybe you can show me your house and I will explain everything to you.”

“Okay,” Lo said and then he disappeared. Alec looked around mouth open in shock. Suddenly Lo was back.

“Aren’t you coming?” he asked.

“Umm, I’m going to need you to move a little slower if you want me to keep up with you.”

Lo did the incline of the head thing again. Alec figured he did that to enable him to think or process.

“Okay,” he said.

He took one step and paused for a long while before taking the next. Alec suppressed a snort of laughter and let Lo lead him at literally a snail’s pace to the pile of rocks.

This turned out to be not so much a pile of rocks as a sheltering; like a cave that had been constructed rather than grown out of the ground. The temperatures inside were icy cold and Alec looked around for ‘Hi’ hoping it was some kind of adult and not dangerous. Lo had some furniture carved out of rock in his home; a throne-like chair with a hole that would fit Lo’s tail perfectly, a nest-like bed in one corner and in the other was the most beautiful multicolored giant egg Alec had ever seen.

He pointed at it, “Let me guess. That’s Hi.”

Lo smiled wide, “Yes. He doesn’t talk though.”

Alec nodded, “Uh huh…” he said.

“Will you have some chitters?” Lo asked extending a bowl containing insect-like things that were clearly still alive.

“No thank you. I am full,” Alec said after forcing himself not to retch patting his stomach for effect, smiling weakly

“Okay,” Lo said and sat down on the chair then looked around like he was just realizing there was nowhere for Alec to sit. He stood up and raised his hand and there was a loud clap of sound. A second chair appeared right next to Alec and he jumped.

“Have a seat,” Lo said.

 


	4. Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate.

“Are you from here?” Alec asked.

“From here? You mean this rock?”

“I mean, you’re an Edomite right?”

Lo inclined his head from side to side, “Yes,” he said at last.

“And you know the Prince well?”

“The Prince is our ruler.”

“That’s…wonderful. Do y-“

“Are you going to tell me about love and mother now?”

Alec sighed raising his hand to place it on his heart, “Love is a feeling you have in here. It’s when you are…drawn to someone because they make you happy.”

“Oh,” Lo said inclining his head and circling through what seemed like all the colors of the rainbow, “And the Prince took it from you?”

“Yes.”

“So you want to get it back?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

There was a pregnant pause.

“Will you help me?” Alec asked at last.

“No,” Lo replied promptly.

Alec’s shoulders slumped in disappointment, “Will you at least not let the Prince know that I am here.”

“I do not speak to the Prince,” Lo said.

“Okay. Good. Keep it that way.”

“I only clean for him and keep his palace the way he likes it,” Lo continued.

Alec perked up, “Is that so?” he said.

“Yes.”

Alec thought furiously as he studied Lo, who stared right back at him. He wasn’t sure about how much the kid understood but he could definitely be useful. He just had to figure out a way to use this to his advantage.

“Can I ask you to take a message to the Prince’s son for me?” he asked.

Lo’s head was swinging from side to side like a pendulum, “The Prince’s son? Who is he?”

“He’s staying with the Prince right now. Tall guy, red coat, beautiful, with long slim legs and a graceful walk. His hair is long in the middle and short on the sides. He talks with his hands a lot. He has a soft soothing voice and a wonderful smile. His cat eyes glow golden yellow and when he puts on a glamour they are a beautiful brown,” Alec said dreamily.

Lo’s head went to the left and stayed there, “He is your love,” he said and it wasn’t a question.

“Yes,” Alec whispered.

“Okay A-Alec, I will take your message.”

∞

‘I’m still here. I won’t leave without you.’

Magnus stared at the message, written in charcoal on a stone tablet that he’d found placed squarely against his pillow when he woke up. Even though it wasn’t signed, he knew who had written it. His heartbeat speeded up in anxiety. Alexander was somewhere out there, on his own. Somehow he’d managed to sneak this message in and leave it for Magnus…

Wait.

How would Alec have known where to leave the message?

Magnus sat up, even more worried.

“Alexander, you fool. What have you done?” he murmured to himself beginning to pace up and down as he thought.

“Is the message not pleasing to you, Prince’s son?” a voice said from the corner and Magnus jumped, wheeling around to face this new threat. The half-man half-Edomite standing nonchalantly in his bedroom startled him quite badly.

“Who are you?” he asked.

The kid giggled, “A-Alec asked me the very same thing when I talked to him.” He said.

“And did you deign to answer?” Magnus asked.

“Yes. I am Lo. And you are Prince’s son.”

“My name is Magnus Bane.”

“Magnus Bane.” Lo repeated, “You are A-Alec’s love. Did you know?”

Magnus wanted to break down and cry, “Yes, thank you. I did.”

“Oh. Good.” Lo said.

“Do you know where he is now?” Magnus asked.

“He is waiting at my dwelling,” Lo said.

“Can you take me to him?” Magnus asked stepping toward the creature.

Lo inclined his head, “Yes,” he said. And disappeared. Magnus followed right along with him.

∞

Alec was standing on the other side of the cave, head down. He seemed to be rather intently studying the egg in front of him. Magnus raised an eyebrow, taking a step forward and stepping on a piece of stone. The sound of it crunching under Magnus’ foot had Alec spinning around, bow and arrow aimed.

Magnus smiled, “I love your reflexes,” he said.

Alec slowly lowered his weapon, staring fixedly at his boyfriend, “Magnus,” he breathed.

“I thought I portaled you out of here,” Magnus said eyebrows furrowed in contrived confusion.

“You tried. But I couldn’t go.”

“Did the portal not work?”

“Oh, I guess it worked fine. I just wasn’t ready to leave.”

“So you…what? Turned it? Decided to skulk out here,” the contemptuous sweep of Magnus' fingers said all Alec needed to know about what he thought of this whole situation.

“Yes,” he said shortly, looking Magnus in the eye.

“Alec,” Magnus said taking another step toward him, “You have to _go_.”

“You can’t make me.”

Magnus laughed, shaking his head in indulgent annoyance. He held his fingers out, tips sparking blue with magic, “Did you forget who I am?”

Alec took a step toward him, “Oh I know who you are. I know what you can do. And so I’ll correct my statement. Maybe you can make me go. But you can’t make me stay there, not without you.”

Magnus wheeled around so Alec couldn’t see the expression on his face, “Your life is waiting for you, Alexander. Why can't you go live it?”

Alec took one more step, tentative hand reaching for Magnus, “I thought I already told you that I can’t live without you,” he whispered.

Magnus shook his hand off, taking a quick step away from Alec, whose breath he could feel on his skin. He tried to suppress the shiver that resulted by shimmying as if he was irritated at the hand and not starving for the touch.

“Alec, it’s time for you to grow up.” He said as coldly as he dared.

“Grow up and what?” Alec said persistently stepping closer to Magnus, hand reaching out to his jacket, “forget you?”

“Exactly.”

“Not gonna happen. Ever. “Alec said leaning in and breathing Magnus in. Magnus made a hungry, despairing sound and closed his eyes.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, hands snaking around his boyfriend’s waist, “I’ve missed you so.”

His lips latched onto Magnus’ neck, sucking gently. Magnus inclined his neck, leaning back against Alec in submission. Alec held on tight. Magnus’ hands came up, covering Alec’s on his waist. He gave a gasping breath, giving in to the need to have this.

Just for a moment.

Alec spun him around in his arms and took his mouth like he was starving for it. Magnus gave as good as he got.

Just for a moment.

“Ugh, this is so Romeo and Juliet. So boring,” a droll voice said from behind Magnus making him jerk away from Alec and turn around. Asmodeus leaned on his cane by the doorway, eyes on his nails as groomed them.

Magnus opened his mouth and then closed it. He felt Alec come up to stand next to him and blocked him by stepping in front of him.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic. What do you think I’m going to do with him?” Asmodeus asked, on seeing his reaction, rolling his eyes.  Magnus looked around for the Edomite in whose home they were currently playing out this family drama but he was nowhere to be seen.

He took a deep breath and turned back to Asmodeus, “Father, you must forgive Alec. His judgment is very poor,” he said.

“For sure. But if people keep forgiving him, how is he to learn?” Asmodeus asked with all the fake earnestness and light of enjoyment in his eyes that let Magnus know they were fucked.

“He _has_ learned his lesson. He will leave at once,” Magnus said turning to narrow his eyes at Alec.

“Oh no. Plans have changed. Your little Angel boyfriend is going nowhere.” Asmodeus said straightening up.

Magnus took a step toward him, glaring, “That wasn’t our deal, _father_.”

Asmodeus flicked a finger toward Alec, “Yes well, tell that to the little Nephilim who felt he could break it with impunity.”

“The deal was between you,” Magnus jabbed a finger at Asmodeus, not quite touching him, “and me,” he growled pointing at himself.

“Like I _said_ ,” Asmodeus growled back, “the deal has changed.”

Magnus screamed with rage, strobes of blue fire crackling about the room, setting random pieces of furniture on fire. Asmodeus grinned in delight as Alec ducked to avoid having his skin singed or his hair burned off.  Magnus pushed out his fist, calling his magic back to him and extinguishing flames.

“There he is,” Asmodeus said proudly, eyes shimmering yellow and pleased.

Magnus could do nothing but breath hard, like a horse after a hard race while Alec watched him with wide eyes.

“Alexander, you will leave now,” Magnus growled, voice gravely and trembling.

Asmodeus chuckled, “and how is he to do that?”

Magnus swept his hand in a circle, producing a portal. Before it fully formed, it winked out of existence. Asmodeus took a step closer to him so they were nose to nose, “You’re in my playground now boy. If I say he stays, _he stays_.”

The Prince of Hell straightened to his full height, looking from one to the other, “Now, let Lo have his humble abode back. We can continue this in my dungeon.”

Asmodeus snapped his fingers and they were in a place that was cold, dank and dark with black walls veined with red lines, looking like a psycho artist's rendition of a thunderstorm; all fire and fury, darkness and death. Alec was shackled to the wall, arms spread wide like he was crucified, a mockery of a crown of thorns stuck to his head. The blood running down his face was real though.

Magnus ran to him, tried to touch him, but there was a force field that flung him away when he tried to come close.

“Father, please!” Magnus could not keep the desperation from his voice.

Asmodeus’ smile widened, “I like this. Pleading and begging. You'll do anything I want. Come. Your boy toy will be fine. Just as long as you do as I say,” he reached out gently for Magnus, pulling him to his feet. Magnus had to stifle every impulse to pull away, eyes on Alec.

“That’s right. As long as you behave, he’ll be fine.” Asmodeus approved, patting him on the shoulder.

∞

“When you get there, you’re on your own. There is no one you can rely on. If you do not get to Magnus, you don’t get back. Do you still want to do this?” Catarina asked.

“Yes,” Izzy and Jace said at the same time.

“There is no way to get a message to me. Magnus can manipulate Asmodeus magic but no one else in this realm has that capability.”

“Will our runes work in Edom?” Jace asked.

“I…think so. I don’t know for sure. Nephilim don’t make it a habit to visit Edom.”

“Well if they do work, it should be easy to track Alec,” Jace said pointing at the arrow he had slung over his shoulders. One of his brother’s.

Catarina nodded, “And if they don’t?”

Izzy lifted her seraph blade, “Then we find him the old fashioned way.”

Catarina sighed handing them each a small leather drawstring bag.

“What is this?” Izzy asked.

“Just some protections I put together for you. They should protect you against lesser demons.”

Izzy reached out and hugged Cat, “Thank you for your help.”

Cat shook her head, “It’s nothing. Bring my friend back, okay?”

They both nodded as she lifted her arms and set the circle aflame. They stepped through it and let the flames consume them, taking them down the path to Edom. Pain they were used to, but the journey was still excruciating. It took a moment for them to rise to their feet once they landed. They needed to catch their breath.

 


	5. Malec Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Climax!

Alec blinked the blood out of his eyes, trying to pierce the veil of darkness that hung like a heavy wet canvas around him. He could hardly see his own hands but he knew they were still shackled to the wall because he could feel the cold touch of iron on his wrists. He pulled, knowing it was futile. If only he could reach his stele, maybe he could undo his bonds. He couldn’t imagine what it had felt like for Magnus to see him like this. The look of devastation on his face still haunted Alec. Magnus would blame himself for this forever. No matter that it was Alec’s decision to stay.  
That was why he needed to get away. The longer he was locked here, the more time Magnus had to decide that he was guilty of things he had no control over and give up on them. Alec couldn’t have that. He’d rather endure a thousand years tied to this godforsaken room than have Magnus imagine for one minute that he was not worth loving. He chuckled to himself, thinking about the naïve person he’d been.  
‘Downworlders are slaves to their emotions.’  
He could recall the exact tone of contempt with which he’d said those words to Clary. What an idiot he’d been. He couldn’t imagine going back there; to that desperate loneliness. Constantly running away from himself. He didn’t even recognize that guy anymore. He pulled futilely at his shackles again.  
“Magnus,” he whispered.  
He straightened his back and sighed, blinking rapidly again to get rid of the blood. He didn’t even notice the little pinpricks from the sharp pins affixed to his head. He was used to it. It was far from the worst pain he’d ever had to endure. He wished for a minute that his hands could reach his head. Maybe he could pull one of the sharp pins out and pick the locks on his shackles. No joy though; Asmodeus had made sure he was good and spread-eagled.  
A shuffling noise had him stiffening in readiness, even if there was no way he could fight or run.  
“A-Alec?” Lo slowly came into sight, his tail making the shuffling noise as he came forward. He seemed to be sweeping it deliberately back and forth.  
“What are you doing here?” Alec asked.  
“Cleaning,” Lo said like it should be obvious. He swept his tail again from one side to the other. Alec watched with a frown as Lo just stood there, moving his tail before it hit him.  
“Oh, with your tail?” he asked.  
Lo just inclined his head to the side, blinking his eyes as they changed from purple to blue.  
Alec wondered if he could get Lo to let him go.  
“Hey Lo, uh…could you unlock me?” he asked.  
“Oh no. The Prince wants you to stay here,” Lo said.  
“Yes, I know that but-“  
“No buts allowed with the Prince, A-Alec.” He swung around, his tail sweeping in a line that would have had Alec off his feet if his shackled hands didn’t hold him up.  
“Hey, watch the merchandise,” he said sharply.  
Lo turned around, regarding him curiously, “A-Alec doesn’t want his cell cleaned?” he asked.  
“I really don’t care Lo,” he said irritably.  
“Oh. Okay.” Lo said and swept out of the room.  
Alec sighed, regretting his sharp tone. He hadn’t even gotten a chance to ask how Magnus was.  
∞  
Magnus was searching the castle, looking for the location of the dungeon. He had not gone to that room before when he lived here with Asmodeus and he had no idea where it was. He knew the castle was much bigger than it looked from outside and that things moved around. He suspected that he might never find the place if Asmodeus didn’t want him to, but he had to try. He needed to know that Alec was alright.  
An anonymous fire message to the Edom Town Council had gotten Asmodeus summoned to explain why he thought keeping a Nephilim prisoner was a good idea. It gave Magnus a window of opportunity but he knew he didn’t have much time. There was not much the town council could do against a Prince of Hell even if they were so inclined.  
He found some stairs going down and followed them, feeling encouraged by the drop in temperature the lower he descended. The feel was very similar to that of the cell they’d been in. He hoped he was on the right path.  
A shuffling noise had him crouching down, trying to hide. Huge reptilian feet appeared in his field of vision, followed by a human torso and a very boyish looking face.  
“Lo!” he called a little louder than he meant to.  
“Prince’s son,” Lo said turning his head to watch Magnus.  
“Yes, it’s me. Tell me, have you seen my friend?”  
“Your friend…? What is this…friend?”  
“Alec, you know Alec right? He was in your house.”  
“Oh, A-Alec? Yes, I know A-Alec.”  
“Do you know where he is?” it was all Magnus could do not to grab Lo by the lapels and shake him.  
“Yes, he is in the Prince’s dungeon,” Lo said.  
“Could you please take me to him?” Magnus entreated trying to look Lo in the eye.  
“Oh. Okay,” Lo said and turned the way he’d come.  
∞  
“Magnus!” Alec said lifting his head and catching sight of the warlock in the doorway to his cell.  
“Alexander!” Magnus said and tried to step into the room. His leg bounced against something invisible and was stopped from forward progress. Magnus reached out with his hand and met the same barrier. He growled, throwing magic at the wards but it bounced back to him and he had to duck to avoid injury.  
“I can’t come in,” he said.  
Alec nodded, “Are you okay?” he asked.  
Magnus laughed bitterly, “Says the man who’s bleeding.”  
“Oh, this? It’s nothing,” Alec replied in the most nonchalant tone he could manage, shrugging his shoulders.  
Magnus made a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob, reaching for Alec, and meeting that very same barrier.  
“It’s weird because Lo was in here a few minutes ago and there was no barrier.”  
Magnus nodded, “I expect my father has warded it against me specifically.”  
Alec nodded, “Makes sense.”  
They stared at each other for a long while.  
“I will get you out,” Magnus vowed.  
“I know,” Alec said not even trying to hide the love in his blood-streaked eyes.  
∞  
Jace and Izzy looked around, watching the Edomites flying about like vultures above their heads, waiting for something to attack them.  
The looked at each other and nodded at the same time, each reaching for a stele. Stealth runes activated, they both watched as the runes glowed. The screeching from the things in the air got louder as if they were screaming a warning.  
“We need to hurry.”  
“Yes but….where?”  
Jace’s eyes began to glow golden and he swiped his parabatai rune, “If ever there was a time to use it, it’s now,” he murmured even as his hand shook with the pain. Izzy nodded in complete agreement.  
“Do you feel him?” she asked.  
Jace’s head rose, eyes glowing and he looked east.  
“Let’s go.” Izzy said, “Lead the way.”  
They walked for an interminable amount of time, but however far they went, the circle of Edomites never seemed to move closer or further away in the sky; just continued to circle and circle and circle.  
“You think they’re following us?” Izzy murmured to Jace.  
He shrugged intent on his task.  
“Whatever they’re doing, we’ll deal with them if they do decide to attack us.” He said hand tightening on his blade.  
Suddenly Jace doubled over and cried out in pain.  
“Jace! What is it?”  
“He’s…close,” Jace ground out, and straightened up slowly, “Fuck! I don’t know how Alec did this voluntarily.”  
“He was angry and self-righteous,” Izzy said with a fond smile.  
“Also repressed,” Jace answered and they both snickered.  
Izzy looked up to see a dwelling not too far in the distance and reached a hand out to stop Jace’s forward progress.  
“You see that?” she whispered.  
Jace followed the direction of her eyes and saw what she’d seen.  
“You think he’s in there?” he asked.  
Izzy turned to face him, “You tell me,” she said.  
Jace took a deep breath, “Okay, so how are we doing this?”  
“Hello.”  
They both jumped three feet in the air but came down, seraph blades at the ready.  
“By the ang…” Jace began to say, but the words trailed off as he took in the full glory that was Lo.  
“What the hell are you?” Izzy demanded.  
Lo made an amused humming sound, “The others said ‘who’ you say ‘what’. Is that the first question always? Should I ask it too?”  
“Wait. The others? What others?” Izzy asked.  
“A-Alec and Prince’s son,” Lo said.  
Izzy took a step closer to him, “You met them? Where are they? Do you know?”  
Lo made that sound of amusement, “Always wanting to know where. It is only one place they are.”  
Jace stepped forward; ready to apply brute force but Izzy stopped him, “Would you please take us to them?”  
“Oh. Okay.” Lo said and disappeared.  
Izzy and Jace looked around in stupefaction. Then Lo reappeared.  
“I thought you wanted to go to them?” he asked.  
“Yes but we can’t vaporize like you or whatever you just did,” Izzy said.  
“Oh…like A-Alec?”  
“Yes! Like Alec. Now would you please take us to him?”  
“Okay.”  
Lo began to walk very slowly, lifting his reptilian foot, leaving it in the air for a minute before putting it down and repeating the whole thing with the next step. Jace rolled his eyes as Izzy bit her lip, “A little faster, please? Like this,” she said taking off at a fairly fast clip.  
“Oh. Okay.” Lo said.  
Lo led them to the door of the dwelling and then hesitated, “The Prince does not like visitors who come without permission,” he said.  
“Okay,” Izzy said thinking fast, “But could you tell Alec we are here?”  
“Oh. Okay.” Lo said and disappeared.  
Izzy and Jace settled down to wait, hiding behind a convenient rocky outcrop.  
∞  
“More of you are here,” Lo said, appearing right in front of Alec.  
“More of me? What do you mean by that?” he asked though his heart already knew. He could feel his parabatai rune throbbing with awareness. Jace was near.  
“I mean more of your kind.”  
“How many?”  
Lo held up two fingers.  
“Can you bring them to me?” Alec asked.  
Lo shook his head.  
“Okay, could you tell Magnus about them?” he asked.  
Lo nodded.  
“Okay, please go do that.”  
Lo disappeared.  
∞  
Izzy stood up as she saw Magnus appeared in the doorway, looking around in confusion. His eyes fell on her and he did not look happy.  
“What are you doing here?” he asked irritably.  
“You know what Magnus. We’ve come to take you home.”  
Magnus nodded, “Yes, you can get Alec out. Convince him to go.”  
Izzy lifted an eyebrow but said nothing.  
“So what are we waiting for?” Jace asked.  
Magnus turned, “Activate your silence runes and follow me,” he said.  
∞  
“This is too easy,” Jace said as they came to the open door of a dungeon.  
“I agree. No doubt my father is setting a trap. But I can’t get to Alec, maybe you can,” he said and Jace nodded, taking a step into the room. No wards stopped him and he walked toward Alec, who watched him come, quietly.  
“Have you lost your mind?” Alec asked as Jace tested the locks on the shackles and drew out his stele.  
“Have you?” he asked as he drew the unlock rune. Nothing happened.  
Jace turned to look at Magnus, “They won’t open,” he called.  
Magnus sighed, looking impatient at his impotence.  
“Is there any writing on the shackles? Any drawings?”  
Jace dug his phone out and switched on the torch, shining a light on the spell work carved into the shackles.  
“There’s something here but I can’t read it.” He said.  
“Take a picture. Bring it to me.”  
Jace did as he was bid and pretty soon, Magnus was studying them, with Izzy hanging over his shoulder. His lips moved as he traced the words and then he swallowed and closed his eyes.  
“The spell requires blood,” he said.  
Jace raised his blade, “How much?”  
“All of it.”  
“What?” Jace and Izzy said together.  
“To unlock the spell requires the blood of the prisoner. The amount of blood required is sure to kill him,” Magnus said, looking old for the first time since Alec had seen him. There was a heavy, miserable silence.  
“What if…Alec and I share a bloodline! Will that work? If both of us bleed on it?”  
Magnus' eyes shone yellow, “It…just might,” he said sounding hopeful for the first time since they’d been in this horrible place. Alec smiled at him and then shook his head.  
“You know I can’t let you do that Izzy,” He said very sorry to break all their hearts, but he wasn’t about to put his sister in danger.  
“Oh yeah? How you gonna stop me big bro?” she asked, and lifted her blade, cutting herself. He cried out as she stepped toward him, making a gash in both his hands as well and looking him in the eye as they both bled on the shackles.  
“We have to be ready to carry them out of here,” Jace murmured to Magnus. The warlock swallowed. He had not been intending to return with them.  
He nodded his agreement.  
“I can feel them loosening,” Alec said.  
Magnus took a step and found he could step just inside the room, “The wards are weakening too. Hurry, I can feel him. He’s coming.” He said.  
Izzy made another gash, fisting her fingers to make herself bleed faster. Alec fisted his hands too, worried eyes on his sister.  
“Jace! Catch her” he yelled as her knees buckled.  
Jace leaped forward and caught hold of Izzy. Magnus pushed against the barriers, finding them weak enough to break through. He ran forward, directing blue healing magic toward both Izzy and Alec as they continued to bleed.  
There was a soft click and the shackles undid themselves. Both Izzy and Alec collapsed and Asmodeus’ uneven footsteps could be heard approaching.  
“Quickly!” Jace said as Magnus made a circle, drawing a pentagram with his magic. Asmodeus stepped into the room just as they all stepped into the circle.  
“No!” they heard him cry even as they were propelled out of Edom, landing in a heap in Magnus’ office.  
Magnus extinguished the flames and then turned to Alec.  
“Alexander?” he cried, voice shaking with fear, “Can you hear me?”  
Alec opened his eyes slowly and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we roll credits on this episode, a few snapshots;
> 
> Asmodeus was mad as hell at his son for pulling a fast one on him but still proud of him for outsmarting him. Azazel came calling, thinking they could team up on the Nephilim that had caused all their trouble. Asmodeus was in two minds about it; on the one hand, yeah, the Nephilim had to die. On the other hand, he really didn't want to hurt his son. It was a quandary. Lilith solved it by ordering her Princes to go on a quest in search of the Original Cain. She needed to get back to her son but to do that, she had to pass through Simon. She needed to know how to remove the mark from his forehead.
> 
> Izzy and Alec needed several blood transfusions and were confined to bed for weeks after their ordeal. Magnus watched over them with equal care, torn between worry and anger at the danger they put themselves in.
> 
> Once Alec was better he insisted on moving in with Magnus because in his words, "You can't be trusted to make good decisions without me."  
> Magnus conceded that this might be true and stated it was the only reason he was agreeing to let Alec move in. Privately he acknowledged to himself that it had mostly been fear holding him back from agreeing in the first place. He really wanted Alec with him at all times...especially since he didn't know what his father might do to get revenge.


End file.
